LUCY'S BROS
by xxcRaZy ReD SpIdErxx
Summary: LUCY THOUGHT SHE WOULD HAVE A PEACEFUL EVENING AT HER HOME BUT THEN... thats all im saying for now.:P I'M CHANGING IT TO A GRALU! :
1. Chapter 1

** "I'm going home Mira!" I yelled as I walked out the doors of the guild. Today was nice. I didn't have to deal with Natsu that much and Gray kept his clothes on most of the day...bliss awaits me as I walk home with Plue.**

* * *

**~TIME SKIP~**

**When I got home I expected to come home to an empty house...but when I opened the door all I saw was...**

**"HEY ONEE-CHAN!"**

**...My brothers...**

**I have FOUR brothers and their names are...**

**~Clyde Heartphilia (23)(black hair red eyes)**

**~Terrence Heartphilia (19)(crimson hair green eyes)**

**~Elliot Heartphilia (14)(blonde hair purple eyes)**

**~Lane Heartphilia (12)(pink hair grey eyes)**

**My eyes widened and I screamed at the top of my lungs as soon as it ended Team Natsu came crashing through my door ready to fight and when they did they saw me in the arms of all four of my brothers.**

**"LET GO OF LUCY YOU PERVERTS!" Natsu had screamed.**

**"Why are you inside onee-chan's house Mister?"**

**...**

**"ONEE-CHAN?!" Natsu,Gray,and Erza screamed.**

**"Yes...guys these are my brothers." I said with a sweatdrop on my head.**

**"You have brothers Luce?" Natsu asked cluelessly. I facepalmed at the question.**

**"Yes Natsu I have brothers let me introduce them to you guys.**

**~Clyde Heartphilia (23)**

**~Terrence Heartphilia (19)**

**~Elliot Heartphilia (14)**

**~Lane Heartphilia (12)**

**These are the sons of the Heartphilia family." I finished with a sigh.**

**"Lucy why don't we introduce them to the rest of the guild?" Erza had said this with a smile so I said...**

**"Ok!"**

* * *

**~AT THE GUILD~**

**"HEY EVERYONE WE HAVE GUESTS!" Natsu yelled over the croud.**

**"Um am I allowed to be in here?" Lane asked innocently.**

**"Yeah you are this is a wizard's guild so anything goes and GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW! DO IT BEFORE I SMACK YA!" I screeched angrily.**

**He scrambled for his clothes.**

**"Onee-chan why was he half naked?" Elliot asked with interest.**

**"Nevermind Gray lets introduce you guys to my nakama. HEY PEOPLE LISTEN UP THESE ARE MY BROS AND I WANTED TO INTRODUCE THEM TO YA OK INTRODUCE YOURSELVES GUYS..."**

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2 

SRRY ABOUT THE CLIFFY :P


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 (NORMAL POV)**

* * *

**"I'm Clyde Heartphilia (23)"**

**"I'mTerrence Heartphilia (19)"**

**"I'm Elliot Heartphilia (14)"**

**"I'm Lane Heartphilia (12)"**

**They bow in unison. Lucy and the rest of the guild start laughing. The 4 boys are confused now.**

**"You don't have to bow and shit that's the reason I left** **_dear brothers_ I hated and still hate being lady-like all the time. There are 3 reasons I joined this guild:**

**1) I wanted to get away from that bastard of a dad**

**2) I wanted to bcome stronger **

**3) I don't have to be lady-like 24/7 like I did at that monterous mansion**

**The reasons may seem selfish but my actions were nececary for me to stay sane."**

**Lucy's brothers stared at her in shock not knowing what to say to the speech they just heard. Lucy just stood there with hands on her hips and all of a sudden Natsu snaked his arms her waist and a 'kya' was heard from her while Natsu said...**

**"I didn't know that was the reason Luce and by the way they aren't selfish they're really good reasons to runaway...why didn't you tell me? We're partners after all."**

**"Yes Lucy why did you not tell us?" Erza said in between bites of strawberry cake. Lucy facepalmed at this.**

**"I did tell you this you guys just probably didn't listen to me." Lucy stated with annoyance in her tone.**

**"Oh you did?" Natsu asked cluelessly. Lucy promptly smacked him up-side the head sending him to the floor.(A/N: WAY TO GO LUCY!)**

**"Luce, what the hell was that for?!" Natsu asked/yelled to me.**

**"That was for not remembering you're the one who asked me my reasons for wanting to join and that I told you my reasons!" Lucy screamed at Natsu. He just blinked. Again. Again. **

**"Now I remember!" He said happily. Lucy then kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear that made him blush.**

**"NO!" The guild yelled in unison.**

* * *

**GRAY'S POV**

* * *

**Lucy just kissed Natsu. Now I'm mad. That bastard knows I love Lucy and he let her kiss him anyway.(A/N:o I HATE NALU...!)I need to get her to fall for me before she falls for Natsu! I am heartbroken now and in the emo corner. Lucy then notices this and walks over leaving the guild and her brothers to talk and answer questions.**

**"Gray what's wrong? You seem sad about someth-" she was cut off by my lips on her's...when we broke apart I said...**

**"I'm sad 'cause you kissed Natsu and he let you when he knew that I l-love you..." he told me with sad eyes.**

* * *

**CLIFFY! SRRY BUT I HAD TO DO IT AND MAKE IT A GRAYLU 'CAUSE THEY ARE MY FAVE PAIRING EVER DONT OWN HIRO MASHIRO-SAN DOES!^-^ REVIEW PLZZZ!**


End file.
